1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonslip member capable of being used as an outsole of shoe and to a manufacturing method of the nonslip member.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, a nonslip member in which a nonslip convex of polyurethane elastomer is fixed to a soft base fabric such as nonwoven fabric has been known (see, for example, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (unexamined) Hei 6-826 and the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (unexamined) Hei 6-296502). By using the base fabric, when used as an outsole, such a nonslip member exhibits characteristics of light weight and easy bending, and moreover has various advantages such as freedom in design, improvement in adhesive property to midsole, etc.
An example of conventional manufacturing method of the nonslip member is hereinafter described.
FIG. 9 shows the conventional manufacturing method disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (unexamined) Hei 6-826, and in which FIG. 9(a) is a perspective view showing an injection step of urethane resin, FIG. 9(b) is a perspective view showing a squeezing step, FIG. 9(c) is a perspective view showing a heating step, and FIG. 9(d) is a perspective view showing a nonslip member.
As shown in FIG. 9(a), a polyurethane resin U is supplied to a metallic mold 100. Then, as shown in FIG. 9(b), after squeezing an excessive portion of the polyurethane resin U overflowing on the surface of the metallic mold 100 with a jig 101, the polyurethane resin U is heated and aged at 100.degree. C. for 5 to 15 minutes. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 9(c), a nonwoven fabric F is placed on the metallic mold 100, a holding plate 102 is further placed thereon, and they are held from above and under for closing, then polyurethane resin U is heated again at 120.degree. C. for 30 to 40 minutes and hardened. Thereafter, the polyurethane resin U is released from the metallic mold and heated at 90.degree. C. for a long time, then cooled, whereby a nonslip member (outsole) shown in FIG. 9(d) is obtained. Thus, in this prior art, by "squeezing" the resin U overflowing on the surface of the metallic mold 100, the surface of the nonwoven fabric is prevented from being stuck by the excessive portion of polyurethane resin U so as not to affect the softness and light weight of the nonwoven fabric F.
However, since the polyurethane elastomer is used in the prior art, the step called "squeezing" is essential as mentioned above, and therefore a problem exists in that manufacturing efficiency is lowered. Moreover, a skill is required in the "squeezing" step.
Now, another conventional manufacturing method of the nonslip member is hereinafter described.
FIGS. 10(a), (b) , (c) , (d) and (e) are sectional views showing the conventional manufacturing method in order of the steps thereof disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (unexamined) Hei 6-296502.
To manufacture the nonslip member according to this prior art, first as shown in FIG. 10(a), a blank sheet S is inserted between an upper punch die 211 on which a predetermined shape of concave 213 is formed and a lower punch die 212 on which a predetermined shape of convex 221 is formed. Then, by the frictional force between the concave 213 and a convex 221, a small piece 230 is punched out from the blank sheet S. After the punching, by disengaging the dies 211 and 212 as shown in FIG. 10(c), a base 226 on which a base fabric F is placed is disposed under the upper punch die 211 shown in FIG. 10(d). Then, as shown in FIG. 10(e), by moving the upper punch die 211 and the base 226 close to each other, the base fabric F is held therebetween, and by moving a press rod 214 downward, the small piece 230 remaining in the concave 213 is extruded out of the concave 213 to be pressed on the base fabric F.
Thus, in this prior art, it is necessary to operate the press rod 214, after the steps of disengaging the pair of metallic molds 211 and 212 shown in FIG. 10(c), disposing the base 226 shown in FIG., 10(d), and moving the upper punch die 211 downward. As a result, a further problem exists in that manufacturing efficiency is poor.